There are many existing hole punchers that enable the punching of a shape. These hole punchers are, however, normally limited to the predetermined shape that is built into the puncher or the shapes of punches which must be replaced on an individual basis.
There has been a long existing need for an inexpensive punch for a plurality of shapes which is easy to operate and which facilitates changing the shapes of holes that may be punched in related groups.
The patent to E. B. Nichols, U.S. Pat. No. 1,375,721 patented on Apr. 26, 1921 shows a toy punch having a set of dyes mounted about the base of the toy. According to the inventor, any number of sets of dyes may be provided, however, the Nichols toy must be disassembled in order to enable a new set of dyes to be replaced.